Speak Now
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Based of Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Will Kairi sit back and watch the love of her life marry the wrong girl? Rated T for Language.


**Speak Now**

**Summary: Based of Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Will Kairi sit back and watch the love of her life marry the wrong girl?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Speak Now **

* * *

><p>I stared at the piece of paper sitting on the apartment floor. I picket it up and ripped it open curious to see what's inside. I read the opening and threw the paper onto the ground in shock.<p>

_You are invited to the marriage of_

_Aqua Kimberland and Sora Metzu_

_At Destiny Islands Church_

_On 23/04_

Right then my world ended. Sora was getting married, and to Aqua no less. Out of all the girls he could have chosen he settled for Aqua.

Its not like I am surprised at this sudden invite, Naminé had told me that he was dating and that Aqua had been bragging for months prior to the proposal that he was going to 'pop the question'. I also didn't expect to even be invited, especially after how we broke up…

"_Sora? Where are you going?" a very sleepy Kairi was woken up by the empty space on her boyfriends side of the bed._

"_I'm sorry Ki, I need to go, the King needs me" Kairi was wide awake now, staring blankly at Sora who looked equally as tired. _

"_You have got to be kidding me Sora. Again?" Sora sighed and sat down._

"_Kairi, I cant help it. Its not like I can decide when the King needs my help"_

"_But, does it have to be the day before our anniversary Sora? Cant you start later?" Sora shook his head._

"_You know I cant Kairi, I need to go" Kairi's eyes were wet and dark. She took a deep breath and whispered something that she immediately regretted._

"_You leave Sora, but don't bother coming back" Sora's mouth fell open in shock but he composed himself._

"_Fine, bye Kairi" and he left their apartment. _

_Kairi spent the remainder of the night crying her eyes out._

When he came back I hardly saw him but what I did see was Aqua all over him, offering him a place to stay and a job in her dad's shop in the town. He accepted out of kindness and I knew that, but as I heard more and more from Selphie and Naminé the more I lead to believe they were actually in a serious relationship.

The invitation just confirmed everything that I was dreading. My world just came crashing down before me and I discovered I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath and collapsed onto my sofa, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

I heard the door open and close briefly and a bag drop at the door. "You got it I guess?" Naminé's voice filled the emptiness hollow shell of the living room and I nodded. "Oh sweetheart come here!" she pulled me into a hug and that was when the tears fell.

The day of the wedding came closer than I thought it would. Naminé and Selphie had been named Bridesmaids and they weren't exactly pleased. I discovered from Selphie that it was Sora that invited me, Aqua didn't want me anywhere near the church but Naminé told me Sora told Aqua if I wasn't invited there wouldn't be a wedding, so she gave in reluctantly.

My phone buzzed next to my bed and I rubbed my eyes, leaning over for it. I read the main screen. **From Aqua**. I shuddered. What did she want? I clicked open text and frowned. **I don't want to see you today, if you do come keep away from Sora and don't try anything but if I were you, I'd say you were sick…Aqua.** What a bitch. Fine if that's the way she wants to play it. I typed a message back. **Fine, I wont be there. **My phone buzzed a minute later and I groaned opening it up. **Good, at least were on the same page. **I didn't reply, I didn't feel the need to.

The clock hit 9 and my doorbell rang. I got off my sofa and opened the door to reveal Selphie, she looked tired and annoyed. She frowned at me.

"What?"

"Your not wearing that are you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not going" her eyes widened.

"You have to go, you don't have a choice. You cant leave Naminé and me alone with that witch!" she seemed upset at my decision not to see the love of my life marry a bitch.

"She text me this morning, saying I'd better not appear and if I did to stay well away from Sora and her. So I'm not going"

"That gives you a great excuse just to appear," she picked up her stuff and sent me a smile. "Think about it Kairi, we'll be waiting"

As she left, I pondered my two scenarios and I stood up. I had to go to the wedding. I had to let Sora know I still loved him. I changed into something that Naminé picked out for me for the wedding and headed out.

I waved down a taxi and hopped in, quickly giving him the address to the church. He smiled and looked over.

"Sora is out of his mind marrying Aqua, he deserves someone so much better" the taxi driver commented and began to drive to the church.

I sat back and whispered into myself. "Yeah, someone like me"

The drive took longer than I expected due to wedding traffic. When we finally made it to the church the bouncer at the door was asking for invitations and I froze. I looked through my bag and cussed to myself. It was sitting at home on the coffee table. The bouncer stared at me frustrated.

"I'm sorry miss, I cant let you in without an invitation." I sighed and turned to leave when a familiar voice spoke up.

"She's with me Matt" I turned to see Sora, he looked even more handsome than I remembered, the bouncer nodded and I followed Sora into the church. "Olette, Pence and Hayner are sitting at the back over there if you want to join them" he pointed to his friends and I nodded.

"Thanks Sora, I really didn't want to miss your wedding day because I forgot to pick up my invite" he laughed and it sent a shiver down my spine. I missed his laugh.

"Don't sweat it Ki" My eyes widened and I turned and walked towards Olette, Pence and Olette. No-one had called me Ki in years. I felt a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You came!" I heard Selphie call and I turned to face her and Naminé, who were dressed in….what were they dressed in? I tried to hide my amusement from them but instead started giggling.

"What are you wearing?" I asked and they sighed.

"Its all Aqua's mother's idea, she said the bridesmaids are to wear horrible dresses for the bride to look fabulous." my mouth fell open as I looked over at Aqua's mother who was dressed in pastel and I stifled a giggle.

"Wow, I mean, wow" Naminé giggled a bit until I caught Aqua out of the corner of my eye and I dipped behind the curtain.

"NAMINÉ !" I winced and peeked out of the curtain to see Aqua right up in my friends face. "I asked you wear your hair down," she pulled the pin out of Naminé's hair and I tensed. Naminé winced at some of her hair ripped from her head but didn't let it show. "I'm the only one wearing my hair up" she turned on her heels and left Naminé staring at the ground. I popped out of my hiding spot and hugged my friend. "Its alright, she was a born witch anyway" Naminé looked at me.

"Sora shouldn't be marrying her, she's pure evil" I sighed and suddenly the pastor stood up and everyone hushed. Selphie pulled Naminé away to the back of the church where Aqua was. I slipped into the audience next to Olette who whispered a brief "Hello" to me, only to be hushed.

The wedding march began and I rolled my eyes, it sounded more like a death march if you ask me. She glided down the aisle wearing some sort of gown shaped like the pastry I had for breakfast. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like if I were in Aqua's position, if _I _was marrying Sora and not her. I shook my head and swore to myself that that would never happen, our relationship was over and he was marrying the bitch of the century. Daydreaming would be useless to me now.

I look up and Sora is standing awkwardly at the end of the aisle, next to Riku, his best man, and Roxas, his ring bearer. He looked as though he didn't want to be there or that the wedding wasn't what he thought it would be. The only word running through my head was. _object_. I shook my head immediately to get rid of the absurd thought.

Then the preacher spoke and I looked at everyone around me, all silent and still but I couldn't help but watch everyone's reactions to the words the preacher was about to say. "If anyone he objects to the marriage of these to please speak now or forever hold your peace" everyone stayed completely silent and I knew I should too but I couldn't help but feel that this was my last chance.

Everyone gasped and turned my way as I stood up out of my seat and into the aisle. Aqua's face went white and she glared at me. I gulped and looked at everyone's horrified faces, apart from Naminé, Selphie, Riku and Roxas. I took a deep breath at looked directly at Sora.

"I'm not really the type of girl who would rudely barge in on a white veil occasion, but Sora, your not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl either. Don't say yes Sora, please don't." Sora's eyes bore into mine and he opened his mouth to say something back when Aqua ripped his gaze from mine.

"Sora, honey listen to me. We are getting married, this is our wedding day. Don't have second thoughts because your ex girlfriend tells you she still loves you." I blinked and reality hit me in the face. What was I doing? I gasped and fled from the church at a high speed. I ran down the hill until I got to the boat that would take me to the Island Sora, Riku and I used to play on when we were kids.

* * *

><p>I climbed up the tree and leaned on the trunk. What have I done? I couldn't believe I was so stupid to believe he might still love me too. I closed my eyes and a tear slid down my face.<p>

"Why you crying?" my eyes flew open and I was face to face with Sora.

"Because I just made a complete fool of myself in front of everyone I know, I'm a public humiliation. I wont be able to walk the streets again without being laughed at." I looked at him. "Why are you here?" I asked and he laughed.

"You told me not to say yes, and I didn't. Baby, I didn't say my vows." he smiled at me and took my had. "I really was glad you were around when they said speak now" I grinned, the tears that were falling down my face were wiped away by Sora's thumb and he leaned in and kissed me lightly. When we pulled back I burst into sobs. Sora gathered me in his arms and rubbed circles into my back with his thumbs.

"Kairi, what is it sweetheart?" he asked and I sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I didn't mean it when I said if you leave never come back. I-I was just angry, I'm so sorry because I love you so much and those 2 years you spent with Aqua hurt me so much, then you got engaged and almost married. I was so scared I lost you!" I was in hysterics but he pulled me closer, so close that there was no space between us.

"Listen to me Kairi, I love you so much, and I am so sorry that I left you on our anniversary, I should have told the King to wait a few days, that I couldn't leave you right now but I was so stupid and I'm sorry"

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Sora"

"And I love you"

_Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now._

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? x<em>


End file.
